


Memories

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is flirting and coming on to Sam all the time, but Sam brushes him off constantly. So he snaps them into a non-hunting au where he can finally get that date. Halfway through Gabriel realizes that he's completely and utterly in love with Sam so he musters all his courage and gives him back his memories Sam's memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

It was a bad idea, he was pretty sure of it. But damn, he'd been trying to get the kid to see that he was sincere for long enough! He'd just have this one night and then he'd send Sam back and have him forget it ever happened. And if this Sam, this No Monsters Sam still said no, well, he'd accept it.  
Only when Sam said yes, he would go to dinner with Gabriel, he wasn't so sure how he'd manage sending Sam back again.  
Their date was amazing. Without Sam's knowledge of all of his pitfalls, he was quick to work out that Gabriel liked him, that Gabriel REALLY liked him.  
"Y'know, Sammy boy, I could get used to this. Not often a nice guy likes you shows me some attention," Gabriel commented, not quite knowing himself what he was getting at.  
Maybe he more than just liked Sam. But nobody needed to know that.  
"Really? Come on, now, I find that hard to believe!" Sam replied, grinning at him. "I could get used to it, too," he whispered to Gabriel, almost scared to say it.  
That was it. That was when Gabriel knew, knew that he was utterly, hopelessly in love with Sam. That he had been for months. All that time he'd been kidding himself it was just a crush and really, every minutes he spent with Sam, everything he learned about him, he was falling in love.  
He didn't know what to do. No way could he keep Sam here, take away the guy's real life away from him. Even he knew that was wrong.  
But how could he let this go? Hunter Sam brushed him off as faking the flirting, or said it didn't mean anything and it was Gabriel's natural state of being. How could he tell him that he wasn't dicking around this time?  
He made up his mind pretty quickly what he was going to do. So, terrified, he froze for a moment in concentration, giving Sam back the access to his memories that he deserved, that was right.  
At first, of course, he freaked out.   
Well, understatement. He yelled at Gabriel before snatching up his jacket, leaving Gabriel to throw down the money, telling the waitress to keep the change on his way out as he ran after Sam.  
Soon, he ran out of stream and simply stood, glaring at Gabriel.  
"Bet you don't doubt that nice guys notice me any more."  
"What the hell?" Sam yelled.  
"I just- I wanted a night. Okay. I wanted one evening where you would take me seriously instead of brushing me off," he admitted, his voice pitiful. He felt weak now, like a child being punished.  
"What? What are you talking about?" Sam snapped.   
"I like you, Sam. In fact, I think I'm in love with you. Okay? And I was sick of you brushing me off. So I took away all that background noise and I asked you. If you said no I would have left it, alright? I swear. But... I needed to know."  
"What?" Sam repeated, softer now. "You love me?"   
"Yeah," Gabriel admitted. "But you don't love me. It's fine. Don't worry. Forget about it."  
"No, I don't and I can't lie about that. Falling in love takes time, especially after... After Jess," Sam replied, and Gabriel's heart sank. He knew that would be the answer, of course he did, but it still hurt.  
"Okay. Forget this happened. Literally, if you like- I can help with that."  
"No! Wait. I was going to say that for me, it takes time. Being with the person. But I like you. A lot. I mean, you're crude and you're all these things that I'm not, but sometimes that's okay. I think that's okay. I like you and one day I might love you and I want to give this a go, if you do. If you're serious."  
Gabriel rushed at Sam, pulling his face close and staring into his eyes.   
"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I am."  
"Okay," Sam replied and Gabriel kissed him.  
"That serious enough for you?"  
"Yes."


End file.
